robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Showdown
"Showdown" is the twenty-fourth episode of Robotech: The Macross Saga. Summary With the intelligence provided by the defecting Zentraedi, Lisa Hayes secretly returns to Earth to persuade the government that peaceful coexistence is possible. Meanwhile, Max Sterling and Miriya meet face-to-face, and Lynn Kyle proposes to his cousin. Synopsis The alien defectors have provided captain Gloval and First Officer Hayes with new hope that peaceful co-existence is possible between the people of Earth and the Zentraedi. In light of this development, Lisa volunteers to return secretly to Earth and try once again to persuade her father, Admiral Hayes, and the other military commanders to begin peace negotiations with the alien leaders. Her shuttle was attacked while it was en-route, and the attack is repelled by Rick piloting a Super Valkyrie. As Lisa prepares to do verbal battle with the military, Miriya encounters Max Sterling at the video arcade. She feels certain that she’ll win at any game he chooses to play. She is defeated time after time. Meanwhile, Max finds himself enchanted with this unusual girl and makes a date to meet her at the park the next day. After Lisa speaks with her father, it first seemed that the government would accept a peace conference. In reality, it is a plan to catch the Zentradi off guard by getting the enemy vessels in position before firing the Grand Cannon. Lynn Minmei is greeted by the press corps as she leaves the hospital with the now-recovered Lynn Kyle. The press makes much of the fact that she spends so much time with her cousin, who was wounded at the concert on the day the aliens attacked within the city. Kyle astounds her by proposing marriage on the hospital steps in front of the crowd. Rick was upset about seeing the press conference, although Claudia gave Rick a suggestion to foster a relationship with Lisa Hayes instead. Memorable quotes * Claudia: "I know this might not help, but cheer up. Honey you look like the captain of a sinking ship after he discovers they forgot to pack the life boat." * Captain Gloval: "Everything alright? No trouble I hope." Sammie: "Captain, please don't talk while I'm trying to concentrate on some of these transmissions that keep piling up!" * Sammie: "Your destination is lambda 34!" Rick: "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Claudia: "Sammie! You didn't give him the new code book you were supposed to pas out to all the pilots on the base by this morning?" Sammie: "I didn't expect he'd be needing one because he wasn't supposed to be on assignment until tomorrow." * Miriya: I've finally discovered how these Micronians have developed such amazing skill in handling their fighting machines! They participate in simulated war games on these computerized devices while they're growing up. By the time they reach maturity they've become superb galactic warriors. Very clever." (Miriya on video games). * Max: "That girl sitting at that game!" Rick: " So? What about her?" Max: "Isn't she incredible?! I have been seeing her everywhere!" Rick: "Well, she is sort of attractive." Background information " " was based on the original Japanese episode of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross entitled "Gubbai Gāru" (Meaning "Good-bye Girl" in English) that was aired 3 April, 1983 in Japan. Robotech Remastered additions/changes to be added Errors During her fight with Max, Miriya's face is drawn is an abnormal way Cast *Robert Axelrod as Rico *Robert V. Barron as Donald Hayes *Tony Clay as Breetai * Lara Cody as :*Kim Young :*Jason *Greg Finley as Henry Gloval *Rebecca Forstadt as Lynn Minmei *Eddie Frierson as Lynn Kyle *Alexandra Kenworthy as Sammie Porter *Ted Layman as Exedore *Wendee Lee as Vanessa Leeds *Melanie MacQueen as Lisa Hayes *Edie Mirman as Miriya Sterling *Iona Morris as Claudia Grant *Jan Rabson as Bron *Mike Reynolds as Dolza *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator *Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter Trivia * Although the date was arranged for 9:00 tomorrow morning, the next episode instead shows the date occurring at night. External links * * 24 24